Glee Sleepover
by gleexcoryxlea
Summary: What happens when the Glee girls have a sleepover at Rachel's and the boys decide to crash it? Extended Summary inside. Pairings: Finchel, Brittana, Klaine, Quick, Tike, and Faberry Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

The whole Glee club was sitting in the choir room after school just like any other Friday afternoon. Mr. Shue walked in and immeaditly started talking about songs we could sing at Lima's yearly New Year's Eve celebration. Once he began talking about which Journey songs we haven't done yet, everyone tuned out.

Rachel who was sitting next to Finn turned around to Quinn and whispered, "Hey Quinn..my dad's went to New Jersey for a business trip. I was thinking we could have a Glee girls sleepover."

"Rachel. Is there anything you would like to share with the rest of the club?" Mr. Shue questioned Rachel.

Rachel just shook her head no. She turned around once again and saw Quinn telling Santana about the sleepover tonight. Finally after one long hour, the bell rang which meant they could all go home. Rachel stood up and took Finn's hand as he walked her to her locker.

"So Rach. What do you wanna do tonight?" Finn asked.

"Well..uhm..the glee girls were gonna have a sleepover at my house. No boys allowed. Sorry babe." said Rachel as she puts her books in her locker and locks it.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Finn's and continued down the hallway. Rachel takes out her cellphone and decides to send out a mass text to Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina.

***text* Hey! I'm having a Glee girls sleepover at my place tonight. No boys allowed.(: My dad's are gone for the weekend so we have the whole house to ourselves!**

As she got in Finn's truck for a ride home, she got a reply from everyone saying they could come. After thinking for a couple minutes Rachel finally broke the silence except for the radio.

"Babe, why don't you see if the guys can hang out while the girls are hanging out too? See if you can sleepover Puck's. You could invite Blaine, Mike, and Artie! It'll be fun."

"Yeah Rach. That sounds like a good idea! Lemme text Puck and ask him." Finn reaches for his cellphone out of his pocket and dials Puck's number.

"Yeah, man. Your place? Cool, sounds good. I'll be there." Finn said into the phone as he pulls up to Rachel's house. "Bye Rach. Love you." Finn leaned over to kiss Rachel.

"Bye Finny Bear. Love you too."

She laughs and gets out of the car. Rachel walks up the walkway and can feel Finn staring at her backside. She looks over her shoulder and catches him.

"Ha! I had a feeling you'd be doing that." Rachel laughed.

"Sorry babe. Bye!" Finn smiled and drove away.

Rachel dug through her bag for her house keys. After two minutes of searching, she finally fished her keys out of the bag. She quickly unlocked the door and walked inside because she was getting cold. After all, it was December. She peeled off her coat and took out her phone once again.

**MISSED CALL FROM QUINN FABRAY **Rachel's phone read.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn? Can you come over early to help me get the food ready and clean up and stuff? Okay thanks!" Rachel hung up the phone.

Within 10 minutes Rachel heard her doorbell ring. She opened it to see Quinn standing there with bags from the supermarket. "Come in." Rachel welcomed Quinn. Quinn walked fast into the kitchen to drop the bags off because they were getting heavy.

"Rach! I got some vegan stuff from the store. I got chips, vegan ice cream, cookies, popcorn and some soda. Is that good enough?" Rachel shook her head in approval.

After about 45 minutes of cleaning and setting up, the first guest arrived. It was Santana and Brittany standing at the door with their sleeping bags. "Hey Berry." Santana said dryly. The girls walked in and sat down on the couch where some music was playing.

"This better be a fun sleepover. It better be more fun than the last time you attempted to throw a party." Brittany said with emphasis on the 'attempted'. Rachel just rolled her eyes. About 35 minutes later, the rest of the girls showed up.

They first started the sleepover playing Truth or Dare. Santana spinned it and it landed on Quinn.

"Quinn. Truth or dare?" Santana asked.

"Truth."

"Okay...who was your first love?" said Santana.

"Uhm...Finn." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel.

Rachel was a little bothered by that. She remembered the time she and Quinn had to write a song together and she freaked out on her in the auditorium. Rachel was just telling herself to stay calm and not say anything because she was extremely jealous even though the two were friends now.

"Okay," Rachel said as she stood up "Who's hungry? Should we order some pizza?"

Everyone said yes so Rachel walked into the kitchen and decided to call the pizza resteraunt. She placed an order for 3 plain large pizzas. After all, there were a lot of them there.

After listening to music and dancing around the living room for about half an hour, they all heard a knock on the door. The girls figured it was the pizza guy so Tina got up and grapped the money and went to the door. Tina walked to the door and opened it. She expected to see the pizza guy, but it was something majorly different.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!(: xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Ugh, what are _you_ guys doing here? You weren't invited." Tina said to the guys. The girls weren't too happy to see Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Blaine. They all just walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Hey Rach." Finn smiled at Rachel.

"Not that I don't love you or anything, but why are you here?"

"We got bored. So Puck said we should go crash the sleepover." said Finn.

About 10 minutes later, they heard another knock at the door. Finn got up and opened the door to see the pizza delivery guy. Finn paid and brought all the pizzas inside. All the guys shot up off the couch, pushing their girlfriends and boyfriend aside and go polish off all of the pizza.

"Wow guys. Thanks for saving some for us." Quinn said disappointed.

"Sorry babe. Which reminds me, this is really boring. I think this party needs some booze. Berry, how about I break into your dad's liquor cabinet?" Which was not a surprise coming from Puck's mouth.

"I don't know guys. Remember what happened last time I had a party with alcohol? It didn't go over so well." said Rachel.

"Yeah Rachel. You gotta learn to let loose a little. You have to have at least one huge party in our senior year!" Finn said trying to convince Rachel.

"Wellll...alright. As long as you replace every little bit of it."

Everybody's faces lit up like a Christmas tree. Puck figured out the combination on the lock that her dads kept on the cabinet ever since they found out about Rachel's last house party. Puck took out a big bottle of vodka, a keg of beer, and some wine coolers.

He handed the bottles of wine coolers to Finn who passed them around the room. All the girls except for Santana took one. The girls didn't want to have a major hangover the next morning, but Santana didn't mind it.

The rest of the night was filled with tequila shots, keg stands, vodka shots, and dancing. After about 2 and a half hours of drinking, most of them were a little tipsy. Quinn got bitchy, Santana started crying, Brittany was stripping for Santana while she was still crying, Mercedes and Tina were cracking up laughing at a candle, and Blaine was hardcore dancing.

Then we go back to Rachel who was sitting in Finn's lap on the couch. She was hanging all over him and kissing him all night.

"Mmm, Finn. Can you please take me up to my room? I'm reaaaally tired and just need to sleep." Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah." Finn peeled Rachel off of him and bent down to pick her up bridal style.

He carefully walked up the stairs to not hit Rachel into anything and not to drop her. He found his way to her bedroom and gingerly placed her on her bed. He tried to change Rachel into her nightgown without looking, but that didn't really work. He just closed his eyes instead of trying to change her while turned around. Just as Finn opened the door to leave, he heard Rachel mumble something.

"Finnyyyyy," Rachel whined "Can you lay in bed with me until I falll asleep?" she asked.

"Okay Rachel."

Finn walked to the bed and slipped under the covers. He wrapped an arm around Rachel and kissed her forehead. After 20 minutes of laying there, he peeked over her shoulder and saw that she was sleeping.

"I love you babe. Goodnight." Finn whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him because he was sleeping. He tripped walking out of the bedroom door because after all, he is Finn and he is a little drunk.


End file.
